


Breachers Stick Together

by TheFlashpoint



Series: The "Everythings kinda confusing" AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Its a very...calm fic? Sort of?, Light Angst, Other, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: And then Cisco asked about Rip’s ability to breach, this reasonably caught Rip off guard.“How did you-” he started. Cisco shrugged.“Breachers have the ability to sense other breachers. Not only that but you just...give off the ‘I’m a breacher’ kinda vibe if you get what I mean.” he simply stated. Rip was almost baffled, no one could tell what he was most of the time, not even the crew.“Well I think you’re quite mistaken mister Ramon, for I am not what you say I am.”





	Breachers Stick Together

Rip Hunter had been a breacher for as long as he could remember. It was an ability the time masters had given him, something they planed for him to use in the future once they made him a weapon for their own desires. If only they had seen that he would betray them, and destroy what they worked so hard on. Now here Rip was with a team struggling to keep it together and a power he was too scared to ever use.  
  
This was until he came across one Cisco Ramon. The team needed a break from their usual job, keeping the timeline in check, and decided they’d stop in Central City for the time being. Course everyone went about their usual jobs and lives while they were there, and Rip opted to stay on the ship seeing has he didn’t quite have anywhere to go. Ray had however apparently chosen to tell his friend Facility of the Waverider, who then in turn mentioned it to Cisco who showed up at the ships door. Gideon happily let the newcomer in to keep Rip company.  
  
And keep company he did. Rip in all his years had never met someone as kind and uplifting as Cisco tended to be. Sure he had the team as his new friends, family even, but none of them ever showed to be so understanding of the way he acted as the STAR Labs scientist proved to be. He asked all kinds of questions about the Waverider, how it worked, how time travel was possible without messing anything up too much, where he got Gideon. All of these questions were something Rip was more than happy to answer.  
  
And then Cisco asked about Rip’s ability to breach, this reasonably caught Rip off guard.  
  
“How did you-” he started. Cisco shrugged.  
  
“Breachers have the ability to sense other breachers. Not only that but you just...give off the ‘I’m a breacher’ kinda vibe if you get what I mean.” he simply stated. Rip was almost baffled, no one could tell what he was most of the time, not even the crew.  
  
“Well I think you’re quite mistaken mister Ramon, for I am not what you say I am.” And there Rip’s walls were built up once more. Cisco watched him cautiously, almost too cautiously for Rip’s own liking. “If I was a breacher I would have used the powers by now, and I can assure you I have never used any-”  
  
“Its okay to not like your powers.” Cisco cut the time traveler off immediately. “I mean...I sure as hell didn’t like mine right away. In fact I wanted to get rid of them, totally cut them off from myself.”  
  
Well now this kid was just full of surprises. Before Rip could say much more to him, Cisco had been called back by the group. They said their goodbyes to each other and Rip was left alone to think of what Cisco said. ‘ _Its okay to not like your powers’_  
  
He was going to have to call this boy back.

* * *

  
The next time Rip did happen to see Cisco was totally by chance. The ship was still parked where he’d placed it since their break, and it was Cisco who came on his own time rather than anyone telling him to visit. Not only did he come just to see Rip, but he came in his entire hero outfit as well with a semi-injured arm.  
  
“You really should be more careful.” Rip chided, “I know you metas think you can withstand everything, but trust me when I say this is not the case. You of all people should know this mister Ramon.”  
  
Cisco simply shrugged, “I like the thrill of the chase. Like to see the faces of people I end up saving when we take someone down.” he laughed a soft, bitter laugh, “Wish saving all these people would make up for not being able to save my brother.”  
  
If that wish alone didn’t get through Rip’s wall just a little bit. He stopped cleaning the injury on the other’s arm and looked him in the eye now, “There's no need to think that way. Holding something like...like a death you didn’t cause against you? It's not a healthy way to think.” he finished cleaning Cisco’s arm, wrapping it in temporary bandages. “I spent most of my life blaming myself for my wife and son’s deaths but...it turned out it was the fault of many other people in the end, not myself. Saving all those people out there now is very brave mister Ramon, I’m sure your brother would be blown away by your accomplishments.”  
  
Cisco didn’t say much on the subject after that. He thanked Rip for the help and left without another word. Rip only hoped his words would have gotten through to the young vigilante.

* * *

  
Cisco came up once more, a few weeks later, with a box in his hands. “Its uhm...well its Snart’s old cold gun.” he said, “His original one anyway. I thought Heatwave might want it so I brought it here. Not exactly that easy to track the guy down so..”  
  
Rip smiled, “It’s fine, you can bring it in and set it in his room. If you’d like I can uh..well we can take the ship for a flight as well.” he offered, voice full of slight desperation. He really did want to get the Waverider flying again after spending so long grounded and it wasn’t like they’d be disturbing anyone else  
  
Cisco’s expression lit with excitement, “I mean if you aren’t busy or anything then I’d totally be down for taking the ship for a flight!” he grinned, “As long as uh...it’s not dangerous. I’ve had my fair share of danger for the week and don’t really want anymore.” he laughed.  
  
Cold gun aside, Rip prepared the ship for takeoff and when they did get it flying, Cisco was as bouncy as the captain had ever seen him. Rip left Gideon in charge of guiding the ship around while he went to stand next to Cisco.  
  
“You know I’ve never seen someone so excited about the Waverider since mister Stein. It’s almost as if you hold your own sort of energy.” he chuckled, “You are quite the curious one aren’t you mister Ramon?”  
  
“You can just call me Cisco. It's not like there's anything wrong with calling me by my first name.” he smiled a little, “You know its always been a dream of mine to fly around in a spaceship. Dante always told me it was foolish.”  
  
“Well if Dante could see this now I’m sure he’d think it was less foolish.” Rip gently nudged him, “Tell me about your brother, what was your relationship like?”  
  
The question made Cisco’s expression drop to a frown. He watched silently out the window for a bit, sighing heavily and shaking his head. “We didn’t have a great one. Always fought and treated each other like shit.” he shrugged, “It's not fair you know? I was finally, _finally_ getting close to him. I told him about my powers! Told him just what I was working with! And you know what happened? He died. Barry created Flashpoint and when he came back he just...I...god I was so mad. I shouldn’t have blamed him like that. It wasn’t fair to Barry.”  
  
“Time travel can be...well it can be picky.” Rip continued to calmly watch out the window, “You never know what might change. One tiny hiccup could erase an entire civilization from existence or maybe you try to change something and it turns out that change did nothing. Time Masters and Speedsters may be able to try and change time, but they can never be sure as to how it will turn out in the end. Its...I understand the entire situation you’ve went through Cisco.” Rip sighed, “It’s like you want to save someone you cared so much about, but time says otherwise and in turn all you did was almost for nothing on their part. But...it's just...you may have failed in one way, but you’ve fully succeeded in another. Miranda and Jonas may have been killed but in turn Kendra and Carter succeeded in taking down Savage, they lived and no longer have to worry about him. Things have a funny way of working out for some people in the end.”  
  
Cisco hummed, the two sitting in silence for awhile as they took in the view. Rip had a hundred different questions to ask him. How did he create the cold gun? How did he make Golden Glider’s gun? How did he know Rip himself was a breacher? Ah...right...the breacher situation. Rip didn’t want to think of that. It seemed, however, that Cisco did.  
  
“Okay so I got a question for you. Why did you deny being a breacher? I mean everyone has their reasons to deny being meta human at all, but I would have expected you of all people to accept and embrace something like a connection to the multiverse.” Rip thought of an answer, his eyes never leaving the clouds that passed by out the window. He wanted to answer it simply, but it seemed this was something he couldn’t answer without the full story.  
  
“At some point during my time in Vanishing Point, the time masters did something to me. I wasn’t sure what, but they managed to give me the abilities to breach a-and vibe and so fourth. Abilities very similar to your own.” He paused, thinking his words out carefully, “However...I had one ability that worked differently. See I can time travel through breaches if I wanted to, and while I originally thought this was quite the unique ability, the time masters wanted to use me for something else. They wanted to make a weapon out of me, use me to take out certain parts of history a-and for their own gain.” Rip’s fists gripped tightly on the edges of his sleeves, he continued, “When...when I fell in love with Miranda, had Jonas, they were furious. Their weapon had failed and fallen in love and they just couldn’t have that. Thus they...they hired Savage and sent him to kill my family...and they succeeded. I fear that if I use these powers they’ve given me then I will end up turning on my team and that is the last thing I want. So I repress the abilities, can’t quite control the visions though. Really the only reminder that I have to tell me I’m still a weapon.”  
  
“But you aren’t.” Rip looked to Cisco, eyes full of sorrow and tears. He didn’t intend to cry in front of the other, he thought he was already over this entire mess, clearly he was mistaken. When Cisco placed a hand on his shoulder he wanted to flinch away, something held him back.  
  
“You aren’t a weapon just because that’s what they intended. You want to know how I got my powers? I was killed Rip. My father figure told me he always saw me as a son and then he drove his hand _right_ through me. I had nightmares about that shit for weeks. And you want to know the worst part? Months after that I had to watch Zoom kill my evil self in front of me on another earth and honestly? I _still_ can’t decide if I’m relieved to know Reverb is dead or scared I’m going to become just like him.”  
  
Rip bitterly laughed, “I...that’s just...wow okay...I didn’t see that coming.”  
  
“All I'm saying is us breachers? We got it bad, sure, but we're meant to stick together. It's why we all got a connection to one another and sometimes have that ability to find where the other is, its so we can help each other when most needed. Our powers aren't terrible, they're just too powerful for us to fully accept right away. Sometimes they’re too powerful for us to control, and that’s fine, it just takes time and practice to get use to them. How we use these abilities is our choice, not some stuck up assholes who think they can use us for whatever they please.” Cisco finally, _finally,_ hugged him. Rip would admit it felt fairly comforting.  
  
“Thank you Cisco this...I’ve never had someone so understanding of the situation. It feels kind of nice to get it all out and not be yelled at about it.”  
  
“It’s what I’m here for. If you’re ever in need of help learning to control those powers a bit more by the way, you can always hit me up. I’m more than willing to help you use them to your best ability rather than fear them” Cisco let Rip go, grinning and patting him on the back.  
  
“Yes well..we best be getting back before the others come back and see the ships missing.” he laughed, “Thank you again...it really meant a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I and a friend chatted about a small au where certain characters have powers and others powers are flipped.  
> Initially within the au it was Barry who was the breacher to talk to Rip, but I brought up the idea of Cisco still being a breacher and talking to Rip instead because I felt the two would get along more than Barry and Rip would. 
> 
> Its just...a small little thing with a thousand plot holes that I'll end up fixing if I ever right anything more for it.
> 
> For now you can just have this, I'll go on and fix any errors I may spot later.  
> Flashpoint is on a role with dicking over the plot of anything existing in Arrowverse.


End file.
